Got You Where I Want You
by Pyewacket75
Summary: ONE-SHOT. House goes out of his way to let Cameron know what he thinks of her. Oh, and there's some smut too! I wrote this in 1.5 hours so don't expect much character development or much of a plot. It was a request from a friend cuz she loves the song.


_**I wrote this for Maybebaby1280 over on LJ. She wanted a Hameron smut!fic based on the song "Got You Where I Want You" by The Fly's. I thought I'd post it here as well. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House, or the music and lyrics that this story was based on.  
**_

* * *

**Got You Where I Want You**

House walked down the hall past the conference room, casually glancing in the window. That's when he saw her.

Cameron was inside, looking sweet as ever in jeans that hugged her hips just perfectly and baby Tee that rose up just enough for him to see her smooth white skin and tight stomach. She was animatedly talking to Chase and he watched as she laughed and threw her head back, her hair dangled down her back in waves.

_Damn she was gorgeous!_

He knew she was aware of his presence as he continued to stand outside and watch her. She could see him, but Chase could not, as his back was facing the glass wall. He knew that her sweet smiles were more for his benefit than Chase's.

His eyes trailed down her body, undressing her with his eyes. He wanted her. More than he ever thought humanly possible. Especially now. She proved herself brilliant with their latest patient. She solved the puzzle that he couldn't, and without her, the patient would be dead. Looks and brains had always been an aphrodisiac for House, and Cameron had it all.

"So do you wanna hit the pub then?" Chase asked her as he put his jacket on.

Cameron quickly glanced at House over his shoulder, saw him slowly moisten his lips, and blushed as she looked back to Chase. "Uhh..no. I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go home and relax. It's been a long day."

"Okay," Chase said with an air of disappointment, but it was lost on Cameron. She was still entranced by House as he stood there, leaning against his cane, watching her intently. Those blue eyes were penetrating her so much that if Chase wasn't there, she would have ripped off her clothes, hopped up onto the table and spread her legs.

Just that thought alone made her blood rush straight to her core and she squirmed a little.

House disappeared into his office then to gather his things, pretending not to notice her and Chase, and waited until he left.

"You saved the patient's life today," he said, standing in the doorway between the two rooms.

Cameron whirled around and faced him. "I couldn't have done it without your help, House."

He shook his head and took a step closer. "Oh no, it was all you. I merely gave you a nudge in the right direction."

She smiled at him. "It was a pretty big nudge."

House merely shrugged and looked at her intently. "So, are you going to meet Chase now?"

"No. I'm going home. I'm exhausted."

House nodded, turned around and left her standing alone, a wicked grin on his face that she couldn't see.

X X X

Cameron got home, put on some music by The Fly's, heated up some dinner and was contemplating a shower when she heard the familiar tapping of wood on wood at her door. Her heart just about stopped.

When she opened the door, House took in her appearance. She was still wearing her hip hugger jeans and short top. Her face was flushed and he grinned. He had her right where he wanted her; Hot, bothered, and lusting him. The feeling was mutual.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. What're you doing here?"

House could hear the music in the background and cocked his head to one side. "You like this band?"

"Yeah."

"Can we talk for awhile?"

That request threw Cameron for a loop, but she stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind him.

"Are you drunk, House?"

"Not yet," he smiled, holding up a bottle of Maker's Mark. "Care to indulge?"

Cameron shrugged and went to get a couple of glasses. "Ice?"

"Sure."

She returned with a couple of tumblers full of ice and set them down on the coffee table and House poured them each half way full.

"Cheers," he said as he clinked his glass against hers and took a long sip

Cameron did the same, the liquid burning her throat as it went down, and her eyes watered, causing House to laugh.

"You're not much of a drinker, are you?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Gotta build up a tolerance."

Cameron nodded and then decided to cut to the chase. "Why are you here, House?"

"I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention."

"Okay," she said, warily, not sure what he was onto.

"I think you're smart, sweet and an amazing doctor."

Cameron was blown away by his admission. She knew it had to be tough for him to say that and mean it. He was looking at her, his eyes still penetrating, and before she could open her mouth to respond, he leaned over and kissed her.

"House..what..."

"Shh," he whispered between kisses as he nibbled her lower lip. She could taste the bourbon on his lips. They were incredibly soft and inviting, and she found herself opening her mouth a little more and inviting his tongue to come in and explore.

_Oh God, his tongue!_ It was warm and intrusive but it was making her hot as hell. She instinctively climbed into his lap, being mindful of his bad leg and he had to grin in spite of himself. It wasn't like he came over expecting sex. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He was hopeful, but if it didn't happen, he would have been okay with it.

However, it seemed that Cameron had the same idea he did. Straddling his good leg, she leaned against him, her hands buried in his thick brown hair and her mouth attacked his neck, making him groan.

"_Got You Where I Want You_" was now playing and House couldn't help but think how appropriate that was as he slid his arms around her and ran them up and down her back as he kissed her neck in return. He nibbled and sucked her perfect smooth skin, causing her to thrust her hips against his. He was going to make sure she remembered this night for a long time.

His hands slipped under her baby tee and deftly unhooked her bra which opened at the front, and her breasts sprang free, allowing him to touch them without removing her shirt.

Cameron groaned at the warmth of his hands on her breasts and then sighed as his thumbs each played with her nipples, making them into small hardened buds.

Of her own accord, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head, along with her bra, and tossed both items on the floor next to the couch. House's hands went to her jean-clad hips and slipped down to cup her ass and ground his hips against hers, allowing her to feel his erection that was quickly growing in his own jeans.

Stopping to reach for his drink, he took an ice cube between his teeth and began running it down her throat and then to her left breast, causing her to gasp and throw her head back.

The ice stung for a second until it melted onto her nipple and he sucked the cold sensation until it went away and was replaced by a comforting warmth.

She barely noticed that at the same time, he was unbuttoning her jeans and unzipping them enough to get his hand inside them.

He could feel her lacy panties underneath his fingertips and she moaned softly, rubbing herself against his fingers, trying to get closer.

House stopped and thought for a second and then motioned for her to get out of her jeans without even saying a word. She got up off of him and he watched intently as she shimmied out of her jeans and panties while he took another sip of his bourbon. By then, he stretched out on the sofa so he was practically lying down and patted his chest.

At first she was wary of that. But the image that popped into her head made her dripping wet and she complied without another thought.

Luckily the couch was wide enough for her to climb onto his chest and he grabbed her legs and gestured for her to scoot right up to his face where he had better access.

She was shy, he could tell, but it wasn't going to stop him. He had to feel her, taste her, and he knew she was ready for him.

He reached up with his hand and tested her wetness. Watching House lick her juices off his long fingers made her audibly groan. Then, without warning, he pulled her even closer and gave one long lick over her slick entrance.

"Oh God..." she moaned as she grabbed the side of the couch with support and arched her back. The liquor on his tongue gave a stinging sensation which made her gasp but it was soon replaced with a hot warmth that invaded her whole body.

While his tongue invaded her, so did his fingers, slipping in and out of her with an opposite rhythm as his tongue.

Cameron was overwhelmed with the sensations. If it wasn't his tongue inside her, it was his fingers and she was getting close. So close. So fast. His scruff tickled and scraped against her and created just the right amount of friction. House moved faster until he could feel her inner walls clamping down on his fingers. He used his tongue in flat strokes against her clit until she came all over his face with a scream that filled the small room.

"Jesus fuck!" she cried as she arched her back and came in strong spasms as he drank her sweet juices.

After a few minutes, she was begging him to stop and he reached into his pocket for a condom before he began to take off his jeans.

Cameron's eyes widened at the size of his cock when it was revealed in all its glory. She helped him pull his jeans all the way off, along with his boxers and took the condom from him. Without a word, she rolled it on him with her mouth and House thought he was going to lose it. He closed his eyes so he could hold out just a little longer and then felt her straddle his hips and lower herself onto him.

He gripped her hips and pulled her down so he completely filled her, and she gasped again, throwing her head back. He didn't move right away, allowing her to get used to his size. She was so tight and wet that he couldn't wait to start pounding up into her.

Slowly, she began to move above him. Her hands on his chest for balance, her nails raking over his nipples as she controlled her speed. Slowly, then quickly. Then slowly again.

House thought he was literally going to fall to pieces when she leaned over and kissed him, exploring his mouth with her tongue, tasting herself.

"Faster," he whispered as he bucked his hips upward, pulling her down hard on him. He was so close to the finish line. He knew she was close as well and he wanted them to come together.

It was a fantastic finish when they did. "House...Oh God, House...I'm gonna come..." she groaned loudly as she moved faster, and at an angle that allowed her clit to be stimulated once again.

Hearing her say that was enough to drive him over the edge and he bucked hard a few more times until they both exploded and she collapsed on him.

The song was ending and House had to smile. It had been one of his favourite songs too and he knew he'd never hear it again without thinking about Cameron, and that night.

There were no words spoken between them after that. It was a night of amazing sex and a mutual understanding that neither of them would need to talk about it again. House got dressed and with a nod and a slight grin, left her apartment quietly while she gathered her clothes, smiled back and then locked the door behind him.

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fic. Gimme a shout and let me know :)**_


End file.
